bindingofisaacfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Идеи фанатов/Предметы Rebirth
Череп Наблюдателя Тип=пассивный Нахождение=сокровищница Разблокировка=убить наблюдателя всеми способами Персонаж неуязвим пока не выстрелит, после выстрела уязвим ещё 3 секунды. Зарядка выстрела, к примеру, серы, тоже считается за выстрел, и перс уязвим. (пж, добавьте предмету какой нибудь арт:)) 'Медальон баланса (The medallion of balance)' "Спокойствие пронизывает всё ваше тело"thumb|150px Идея: SanchoPancho Тип: Пассивный Эффект: Любой подобранный предмет дающий + к стату будет дополнительно прибавлять 10% к остальным статам от своего бонуса (Пример: Предмет +2 к дмг прибавит +0.2 к остальным статам.) Открытие: Набрать более 30 дмг за любого персонажа __________________________________________________________________________________________ Игрушечный Меч (Toy sword)thumb|150px "Первые синяки!" Идея: SanchoPancho Тип: Пассивный Эффект: Через каждые 5 выстрелов вокруг Персонажа прокрутывается деревянный меч, наносящий урон, равный урону Персонажа, с учётом эффектов (Страх, яд и т.д.) Открытие: открыть 50 сундуков любого типа. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Энциклопедия Екзорциста Идея:Просто Айзек thumb Тип:Активный Эффект:при использовании даёт 1 синее сердце. Увеличивает урон и скорость слёз на 5%. На слёзы налаживается эффект самонаводки. Эффект пропадает после выхода из комнаты. Синее сердце остаётся. Как открыть:Победить Мега Сатану за Иуду(Judas) 10 раз Место нахождения:Комната Ангела thumb __________________________________________________________________________________ Чучело Жадности Тип:пассивный Идея:Просто Айзек Эффект:вокруг персонажа летает чучело, стреляющее кровавыми слезами. Подбирает все монеты в комнате. Полезно в труднодоступных местах. Также подбирает ключи, брелки и т.д. Как открыть:Победить Ультра Жадность (Ultra Greed) 10 раз за Cain Место нахождения:сокровищница __________________________________________________________________________________ Крест Изнурения Идея: Просто Айзек Тип:активный Эффект:при использовании даёт два чёрных сердца, и создаёт вокруг персонажа ауру, наносящую урон всем рядом стоящим. Аура действует до выхода из комнаты. Как открыть:победить Ангела за Азазеля 5 раз Место нахождения:Комната Ангела __________________________________________________________________________________ Шприц с кровью Ангела Идея:Просто Айзек Тип:пассивный. Эффект:при подбирании даёт 3 синих сердца. Увеличивает шанс появления комнаты Ангела на 27,99%. Увеличивает дальность и скорость слёз. В Грид моде (Greed Mode) даёт полтора синих сердца и увеличивает шанс появления комнаты ангела на 17,45%. При получении урона, шанс получить один раз урон на 3 единицы. Эффект при получении урона истекает при выходе из комнаты. Место нахождения:Комната Ангела Как открыть:победить Ангела за ??? 3 раза. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Желудочный червь Идея:Просто Айзек Тип:Активный Эффект:Призывает вокруг вас маленьких червячков, которые атакуют врагов пока не исчезнут. Есть шанс выпадения сердца в 10% при использовании. Компонент для превращения в Голодного (Искать в "Идеи для фанатов/превращения) Место нахождения:Сокровищница Как открыть:победить 10 раз босса C.H.U.B, и 3 раза босса C.H.A.D ___________________________________________________________________________________ Глаз Евы Идея:Просто Айзек thumb Тип:пассивный Эффект-даёт 2 синих сердца и одну рандомную карту. В Грид моде (Greed Mode) даёт 1 сердце и 1 карту. Увеличивает дальность и урон слёз. При получении урона выпускает три слезы в рандомном направлении, имеющих еффект резинового клея, который длиться 3 удара (слеза должна удариться об что-то три раза, что-бы исчезнуть) Место нахождения: Комната Ангела, Комната Дьявола, Сокровищница. Как открыть: убить Падшего за Еву 10 раз. thumb ___________________________________________________________________________________ Сердце Синего Пламени Идея: Просто Айзек thumb|40px Тип:пассивный Эффект:Даёт 2 синих сердца, слёзы превращаются в синие огоньки. Увеличивает урон на 3%. При получении урона выше полусердца увеличивает урон на 3%. Эффект при получении урона действует, пока персонаж не выйдет из комнаты. Место нахождения: Комната Ангела. _____________________________________________________________________________________ 'D 24' Тип предметаөактивный Перезорядкаө:6 комнат thumb|64pxЭффект: Реролит монеты,ключи и бомбы в брелки. Можно найти в-магазине. Святая технология right "God bought a smartphone " Автор - Федот обормот Тип предмета - Пассивный Эффект Святого сердца и 120 вольт с огромной дальностью. Можно найти в - Комната ангела __________________________________________________________________________________ Пустой Шприц Автор - JariloSolnce Тип предмета : Активный Перезарядка : 4 Комнаты Эффект : Копирует Эффект Пилюли которая находится у вас, но этот эффект будет в 2 раза слабее. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Целый Лепесток Автор - JariloSolnce. Тип предметы : Пассивный Эффект : Персонаж неуязвим, вовремя выстрела персонаж становится уязвимым (после выстрела персонаж уязвим еще 3 секунды) и получает х2 урон. Как открыть : Убить 300 Голов Смерти. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Целое Зеркало. "I see you". Автор - JariloSolnce. Тип предмета : Пассивный. Эффект : Вы наносите урон врагам которые находятся у вас за спиной (урон равен урон слез поделить на 2) . Так же вы отражаете потоки Серы (если он попал вам в спину). _____________________________________________________________________________________ Разделение. Автор - JariloSolnce. Тип предмета : Активируемый. Перезарядка : 3 комнаты. Эффект : Разделяет Игрока на Мышцы (моделька Дубликата) и Кожу (у модели персонажа глаза и рот становятся черными). Игрок управляет только Мышцами а Кожа двигается зеркально ему. Мышцы могут стрелять и они получают урон. Кожа может летать и наносит урон при соприкосновении. Эффект длится одну комнату. Как открыть? - убить 100 дубликатов. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Синий камень удачи Автор - JariloSolce Тип предметы : Брелок Эффект : Повышает количество скрытых камней на 3 Открываются при: разрушении 30 скрытых камней ________________________________________________________________________ Оторванная голова Рыцаря ' Автор - JariloSolnce Тип предмета : Брелок Эффект : Снижает шанс появления всех видов рыцарей Открывается при : убийстве 100 рыцарей _____________________________________________________________________________________ Книга АДА Идея: Бинокль Надпись во время подбирания артефакта:Добро пожаловать в ад Зарядка:такая же как и у головы Сатаны Открытие:прохождение Оно живое/Мамино сердце,комнату вызова ,Молчание,Мега Сатану,Айзека и ???/Сатану и Агнеца, в начале за Азазеля а потом за Лилит ,но при этом если 6 раз проиграть за Лилит всё надо делать заново.(Простите за маленький спрайт) Эффекты:даёт 3 чёрных сердца,телепортируют в комнату сделки с 3 предметами на выбор,открывает карту. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Идея: Moesteched_joe'' Книга желаний Активируемый предмет Перезарядка: 13 комнат При использовании даёт предмет на пьедистале (рандомный) (Открывается прохождением сундука за Айлена) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Идея'': Moesteched_joe'' Молитва Пассивный предмет Альтернатива книге желаний Каждые 15 комнат даёт предмет на пьедистале (рандомный) (Открывается прохождением сердца за Айлена с книгой желаний) Курсор Идея: Creocist На экране появляется курсор, управляемый на wasd. Персонаж следует за курсором (аналогичен артефакту "отмеченный", только не со слезами, а с самим персонажем). Скорость курсора на 0.30 больше скорости персонажа (при скорости персонажа 2.00 персонаж постоянно будет стоять на курсоре). Курсор наносит урон персонажа и накладывает эффект Страх на врагов. Курсор не может перемещаться над препятствиями и ямами (если нет полёта). Открыт изначально. ___________________________________________________________________________ D13 Идея'': Moesteched_joe'' Активируемый предмет Перезарядка: 6 комнат При использовании изменяет всех боссов в комнате. При использовании в комнате босса меняет его на босса этого уровня (не работает на маме, сердце, оно живое, Исааке, Сатане, ??? и ягнёнке (The Lamb)) Если же босс в обычной комнате то он меняется на случайного босса. Открывается при прохождение Айленом Сатаны. Уничтожитель ДНК (DNA Destructor) Идея'': Moesteched_joe'' Активный предмет При использовании меняет 1-2 контейнера сердец (в зависимости от урона) на +1 урон rightОткрывается прохождением испытания Death see you (смотрите в идеях испытаний) Белая свеча Идеи: kotyamatyotya Пассивный предмет. Вы начинаете накапливать выстрелы и стреляете как синяя свеча. + 2 к скорости снарядов. Время перезарядки зависит от показателя скорострельности. Снаряды самонаводятся. У персонажа на левом глазу белый воск. Разблокируется за прохождение Исааком Зазеркалья. Белый глаз тьмы Пассивный предмет.Дает Имуннитет к проклятьям, открывает всю карту. Все сделки с дьяволом стоят 1 сердце. У персонажа один глаз чёрный другой белый. Разблокируется за прохождение Каином Зазеркалья. Белая роза в крови Пассивный предмет. На уровнях Утробы и выше вы получаете только половину здоровья. + 1 к урон и здоровью. У персонажа в правом глазу растёт белая роза. Разбокируется за прохождение Магдаленой Зазеркалья. Белая мёртвая птичка Пассивный предмет. Урон + 2, - 2 дальности. Дает полет. У персонажа появляется клюв и птичьи крылья. Разблокируется за прохождение Евой Зазеркалья. Белая феска Пассивный предмет. Все харктеристики + 1 кроме урона. Персонаж надевает белую феску. Разблокируется за прохождение Иудой Зазеркалья. Белая повязка на голову Пассивный предмет. + 1 синее сердце, - 0.7 к скорострельности, + 1 к урону. Персонажа надевает повязку. Она закрывает правый глаз. Разблокируется за прохождение Самсоном Зазеркалья. Белая душа Пассивный предмет. + половинка белого сердца и 3 синих сердца. Видна супер секретная комната. Разблокируется за прохождение ??? Зазеркалья. Белая жизнь Пассивный предмет. После смерти вы возрождаетесь с одной половинкой белого сердца каждый этаж. После смерти кожа персонажа становится белой. Разблокируется за прохождение Лазарём Зазеркалья. Белые рога Пассивный предмет. - 0.5 скорострельность, + 2 урон, иногда можете выстрелить крестиком. У персонажа выростают рога. Разблокируется за прохождение Азазелем Зазеркалья. Белая неизвестность + 1 к случайному статусу. У персонажа в место глаз вопросы (?). Разблокируется за прохождение Эдемом Зазеркалья. '' Белая защита Если снаряд летит в ту сторону в которую вы повернуты то урон вы отражаете урон врагу обратно. У персонажа светится голова белым светом. ''Разблокируется за прохождение Потерянным Зазеркалья. '''Десертная аптечка Идея:Creocist. Даёт 1 синее сердце. Персонаж начинает стрелять таблетками по подобию головы хранителя. Также при попадании по врагу есть шанс в 2%, что появится пилюля. Является компонентом для превращения в Док-Ока (потом напишу в фан-превращениях). Примечания: если взять этот артефакт после "Докторской лицензии", то эффект последнего исчезает, а если до неё, то всё будет на месте (будет действовать эффект обоих артефактов). Может выпасть с босса Доктор Врач (тоже потом напишу в фан-боссах). Домашние деньги Идея: Andrej2001. Пассивный артефакт. Попадается в сокровищницах и изредка в золотых сундуках. При поднятии за персонажем начинает следовать Гдездь. Во всех магазинах цены повышаются на 25%, однако при убийстве любого врага с шансом 20% может выпасть монета. Также заменяет звуковые эффекты, после убийства босса вместо обычного трека звучит "ПРОЩЕ ПОЗВОНИТЬ, ЧЕМ У КОГО-ТО ЗАНИМАТЬ". не воспринимайте серьезно. но кто это сумеет запилить, тому респект. Ням-душа Идея: Praetorian Precluchensky Активируемый Артефакт. Перезарядка 5 комнат. Регенерация души/Soul regeneration. Артефакт типа Ням-сердце. При активации дает персонажу сердце души. Разблокируется если при игре за ???, подобрать Ням-сердце. Нахождение: можно найти в сокровищнице, так же если ??? подобрать Ням-сердце, оно превратиться в Ням-душу. Ням-тьма thumb|Новые Ням-сердца, по порядку: Ням-душа, Ням-тьмя, Ням-свет, Ням-камень. Идея Praetorian Precluchensky Активируемый Артефакт. Перезарядка 6 комнат. Регенерация тьмы/Dark regeneration. Артефакт типа Ням-сердце. При активации дает персонажу черное сердце. С шансом 30%, может дать темное сердце (мое). Разблокируется если при игре за Азазеля, подобрать Ням-сердце. Так же при игре за HUB'а 30% что Ням-сердце превратиться в Ням-тьму.Нахождение: можно найти в сокровищнице. Так же если Азазелем подобрать Ням-сердце и не иметь больше 2 контейнеров под здоровье, оно превратиться в Ням-тьму. Ням-свет Идея: Praetorian Precluchensky Активируемый Артефакт. Перезарядка 6 комнат. Регенерация света/Light regeneration. Артефакт типа Ням-сердце. При активации дает персонажу светлое сердце. С шансом 15%, может дать две половинки вечного сердца (т. е. 1 контейнер под здоровье). Разблокируется если подобрать Ням-сердце и пойти в Собор. Нахождение: можно найти в сокровищнице. Ням-камень Идея: Praetorian Precluchensky Активируемый Артефакт. Перезарядка 4 комнаты. Об это можно зубы сломать!/On it you can break your teeth! Артефакт типа Ням-сердце. При активации дает персонажу каменное сердце и исчезает. Если у вас уже есть каменное сердце восстанавливет 2 пункта и исчезает на следующем этаже. Разблокируется если вы будете иметь одновременно каменное сердце и Ням-сердце. Нахождение: можно найти в сокровищнице, так же с шансом 5% может выпасть из камня. Амулет демона Брелок который превращает всех попрошаек в демонических попрошаек. ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ если вы получили в начале бездомного друга то при взятии амулета он превращается в демонического друга если в начале амулет а потом друга то амулет пропадёт. Мёртвый бездельник Идея:99e99 Мёртвый бездельник (Dead Bum) - пассивный артефакт, спутник. Подбирает синие и чёрные сердца, даёт за них разные предметы (монеты, бомбы, ключи, красные сердца, таблетки, карты Таро). Может подбирать сердца, находящиеся в труднодоступных местах, например, в окружении камней. Является компонентом для превращения в Супер Бездельника. Открывается прохождением Режима Жадности за ??? Хирургический нож Идея от-Mihasans Хирургический нож(surgical knife)- Пассивный артефакт,активируется так:иногда когда мы стреляем,мы выстреливаем слезу и кровавый снаряд,оставляя под собой кровавую лужу.Когда мы получаем урон,то мы чаще оставляем лужу крови.Когда мы получаем еще урон,то мы чаще выстреливаем кровавыми снарядами и оставляем лужу под собой всегда,но с небольшим перерывом-3 сек. Можно открыть за Лазаря,убив After-Hush'а. Можно встретить в сокровищнице или магазине. Предметы за персонажа Конси (идея PILOT228) -Убить Маму: брелок *Совестный* Повышает шанс хорошего предмета в Ангельских комнатах. -Убить Сердце Мамы: брелок *Бессовестный* Повышает шанс хорошего предмета в Дьявольских сделках. -Убить Сатану: Осветлённый разум Тип: Пасивный Местонахождение: Сокровищницы, Ангельские комнаты Эфект предмета Ночник в ту сторону в которою стреляет персонаж. -Убить Айзека: Маленькая совесть Тип: Орбитал Местонахождение: Ангельская комната Действует как орбитал, если в него попадает вражеский выстрел он накладывает на врага эфект совести (враг стоит на месте не как не реагируя на персонажа) на некоторое время. -Убить Агнеца: Спокойствие Тип: Пасивный Местонахождение: Сокровищницы, Ангельская комната (ещё не придумал) -Убить ???: Папина фотография Тип: Пасивный Местонахождение: Комната Босса Повышает скорострельность до 4 и + 10 дальности. -Убить Мега Сатану: Книга скорби Заряд: 6 Тип: Активный Местонахождение: Библиотека, Ангельская комната Повышает скорострельность до 5 на одну комнату (если скорострельность и так 5 то повышает до 1). -Убить Сумасшествие: Совесть Тип: Пасивный Местонахождение: Ангельская комната При входе в комнату на некоторых монстров (боссы не считаются) наложится эффект совести до их смерти. Артефакты персонажа Тень Исаака # Тень митры повышает вероятность выпадения чёрных сердец на 60% 2. И повышает шанс комнаты дьявола на 10% Тень малыша стреляет бримстоуном и если в него прилетает кровь он делает вас бессмертными на 2 сек ________________________________________________ Предмет:Алые губки Тип:Пассивный предмет Эффект:Когда персонаж получает урон,то в комнате все монстры очаровываются.При этом они не могут нанести урон персонажу,а также все монстры будут наносить урон друг другу(даже Плаксы) в половину здоровья того монстра которого они атакуют. Примечание:эффект будет действовать на 1 комнату т.е. после выхода и этой комнаты в другую эффект не сохранится. Разблокировка:Пройти Мега Сатану с 11-ю пустыми контейнерами и 1 красным сердцем без получения урона. Автор:Error Negative.&13#; Открываемые Артефакты за Fiery Автор: Cat Play (Оригинального персонажа можете посмотреть на фан-персонажи) *Огненный Малыш (Fire Baby) "Good job" - открывается за убийство сердце мамы в слож. реж. Стреляет огненными слезами. Может подорвать врага. Имеет 3.50 урона *Огненный Шторм (Fire Storm) "FIRE!!!!" - Активный артефакт. Открывается за убийство Сатаны. Перезарядка - 2 комнаты. Запускает вокруг персонажа огни *Супер Огонь (Super Fire) "That's cool" - Открывается за убийство Исаака. Дает +2.56 к урону и может поджигать врагов. *Нож Огня (Fire Knife) "FIRE FIRE FIRE" - Открывается за прохождение "Комнаты Вызова". +7.98 к дальности, +1.87 к урону. Очень похож на нож, но отличи от ножа может взрывать и поджигать врагов. *Лапа мышки (Bear Paw) "Cute)))" - Открывается за убийство ???. Дает + 2 синих сердца, а так же увеличивает шанс на Ангельскую комнату. *Коготь (Claws) "Scary..." - Открывается за убийство Агнца - Дает -0.56 к скорости, - 2.99 к урону, -2.00 к удаче, -4 к скорости атаке, - 5.67 к дальности *Горячие Деньги (Hot Money) "Better, not to angry" - Открывается за прохождение "Greed Mode". При виде монстра атакует его, и накладывает ефект "Шок". Наносит 4.60 урона. *Голов Скелета (Skeleton Head) "??? Head" - Открывается за убийство "Молчания". Слезы будут проходить через врагов. Все скелеты будут на вашей стороне. *Малыш Скелет (Skeleton Baby) "Baby, i am you father" - Открывается за убийство Мега Сатаны. Имеет 3.90 урона *Малыш 666 (Baby 666) "Devil son" - Открывается за открытие всех значков на листе а слож. реж. Стреляет Серой в 4 стороны. Все Дьявольские сделки будут бесплатными, но ангельские сделки будут стоять сердца. *Книга Крови (Book of Blood) "Nice Blood" - Открывается за убийство Сумашествие. Активный артефакт. Перезарядка - 4 комнаты. Вы получаете один дьявольский артефакт на одну комнату. *Талос (Talos) "The Talos" - Открывается за прохождение "Greedier". +1.67 к скорости, игрок получает щит как от Holy Mantle. *Алмаз (Diamond) "Shine fire" - Открывается за прохождение "Механический режим". Слеза разбивают камни. +5.76 к урон *Голова Ключа (Key Head) "It's rain of key" - Открывается за убийство "Механизм". Активный предмет. Перезарядка - 2 комнаты. Дает 1-3 ключа *Бесконечное Пламя (Infinity Flame) "Soul..." - Открывается за убийство Ангела. Активный артефакт. Перезарядка - 3 комнаты. Дает 1-3 синих сердец. FIREbABY.png FireStorm.png Claw.png Key Head.png Infinity Flame.png Diamond.png Talos.png BOB.png Baby666.png BearPaw.png FireKnife.png SkeletonBaby.png Skeleton Head.png SuperFire.png Рунический Том Автор: Адский Еретик Тип: Активируемый Перезарядка: 4 комнаты Местонахождение: Сокровищница, (Супер) Секретная комната Описание: Вызывает спутника – рунного камешка, следующий за персонажем. Если в него попадёт снаряд врага, то спутник активирует эффект руны, к которой он принадлежит. После нанесения урона спутник исчезнет. При активации предмета заменяет активного спутника на другого, с другим эффектом руны. Каждый спутник выглядит по разному, что не заставит гадать над свойством нового спутника внимательного игрока. Не может вызвать пустую и чёрную руну. Катаракта Автор: Адский Еретик Тип: Пассивный Местонахождение: Сокровищница Описание: Даёт +1 к скорострельности. Увеличивается отталкивающий эффект слёз. При атаке есть шанс выстрелить светлой слезой, которая накладывает на неопредлённое время (читай – навсегда) на монстра особый эффект - при смерти враг распадается на слёзы, наносящие урон врагам, в 8 направлениях. Шанс выстреливания особой слезы зависит от параметра удачи. Cataract.png CataractItem.png Возмездие автор : Di gustar Пассивный артефакт При подборе рот персонажа превращается в ужасную пасть на всё лицо. Эффект : персонаж начинает стрелять зубастым сгустком тьмы, который возвращается обратно, как у монстра брюхо чабби, но с той же скоростью, что и вылетал. Найти: в сделке за 2 сердца. Открыть : пройти ягнёнка за приговорённого 3 раза. синергии : технология людовика : пасть кроме полёта начинает кусать врагов нанося больше урона. Мое отражение : пасть перед возвращением в тело крутится вокруг него. нож : нет синергии. Сера : пасть выстреливает мини потоком серы в ближайшего врага. зародыш в банке : из бомбы в 8 направлениях на маленькое расстояние вылетают мини пасти Эпик фетус : аналогично фетусу, но пасти вылетают на большое расстояние. Предметы Святого: * Крыло Веры - после получения урона вы получаете +1 к любому стату на этот этаж и полет в текущей комнате. * Сломанное небо - понижает скорострельность до 100 и её нельзя будет, но вместо слёз вы атакуете лучами с неба наносящий колоссальный урон. * Кровь ангела - плюс 2 контейнера с сердцем, 1 святое сердце и полёт без крыльев. * Православный крест - вам поможет бог в: если мало красных сердец, если малая статистика, если враги или боссы вас почти убьют. * Злая душа - больше чёрных сердец, мало красных сердец, нет синих, вечных и золотых сердец, плюс 5 единиц урона, редкий призыв Опустошённых, здоровье у врагов уменьшается на 10%. * Совесть врага - враги и боссы реже атакуют и с шансом 20% могут не атаковать вас. * Потерянное лицо - вы не можете стрелять слезами, но вокруг вас будут крутиться 10 слез и при прохождении этажа +2 слез. * Монета бога - с шансом 5% все враги умрут в комнате, с шансом 15% +5 единиц урона. * Воспоминание Айзека - если у вас остаётся 1 или 0,5 сердца, то артефакт ломается, прибавка в виде 5 единиц урона, щит на 10 секунд, ангел помогающий вам в течении этажа. Эффект пропадает с переходом на другой этаж, артефакт восстанавливается. * Сила бога - замена Сере, но больше урона. * Серебряный Иисус - монеты дают плюс 0,1 к любой статистике, также все монеты которые вы имеете, тоже переведутся в статистику. Артефакты, которые открываются путем прохождения за Рабдофа Автор - Mr.Eugeniy29 1.Судьба Рабдофа - дает 1 синее сердце. Каждый раз, когда тебе наносят урон, на твоем месте образуется вечная лужа крови. Наносит врагам урон в 2 единицы за секунду. 2. Мораль - каждые 20 секунд с тебя капает кровь. 3. Монстр - Когда у вас попадают, вы превращаетесь в это (смотрите на рис. 2, персонажи). Урона становится больше на 2.5, скорострельность хуже на 5. Скорость +0.3. При входе в другую комнату эффекты пропадают. 4. Красивый - Скорострельность -3 (+). Дальность +2. Эффект проникающих выстрелов. При получении урона эффекты пропадают до входа в другую комнату. 5. Когда у вас одно красное сердце и меньше у вас появляется спутник-душа. Он имеет спектральные слезы, половину урона персонажа, скорострельность как у персонажа. 6. Мужественность - Урон увеличивается на 0.2 за каждой полный контейнер. С каждым пустым контейнером здоровья урон уменьшается на 0.2 как и размер персонажа. Если восстановить контейнер урон и размер вернутся. 7. Щедрость - ваши спутники могут подбирать монеты, бомбы, ключи, красные сердца. За каждую монету дальность увеличится на 0.2. За бомбу - урон на 0.5. За ключ - скорострельность на 1. За красные сердца - урон на 0.3. 8. Страсть к приключениям - активный предмет. Перезарядка 6 комнат. После активации открывается карта. Без комнат и секреток. Урон увеличится на 1.5. Артефакты линейки "Экраны смерти" Синий экран смерти "I am dead?" Перезарядка:5 делений Компонент для превращения в: Глюкнутого Эффект Персонаж возвращается на предыдущий этаж,сохраняя все предметы.При этом будет проиграна анимация перемещения игрока с этажа на этаж, но в обратном направлении. Примечания * Если вы были на 2 уровне этажа, тогда будет проиграна анимация где иконка перемещается через 1 уровень. Демонический экран смерти "Muahaha?!" Перезарядка: Единичен Компонент для превращения в: Глюкнутого Стоимость в комнате дьявола: 5 Сердец Эффект Персонаж умирает,и возрождается в подвале(горящем подвале,погребе). Со всеми артефактами и предметами. Примечания * Шанс встретить такой артефакт в комнате дьявола: 5% * Использование артефакта не приводит к доп.режиму: Без достижений, из-за этого высоко ценится. Желтый экран смерти "I CAN REROLL!!!" Перезарядка: 10 секунд Компонент для превращения в: Глюкнутого Эффект Меняет последний подобранный артефакт на артефакт который был позднее этажа с которого был взят артефакт. Пример: вы подобрали Завтрак в погребе, а использовали Желтый экран смерти в Глубинах, тогда вам выпадет артефакт который может быть встречен в Подвале.Если использовать многократно на 1 артефакте который вы взяли к примеру в Утробе, то после 3-х кратного использования вам выпадет артефакт Глаз Сифа Тип:Пассивный Нахождение:Имеется у персонажа Сиф,Выпадает из босса Локки, Можно найти в сакровищнеце,Выпадает в комнате дьявола Цена в Комнате Дьявола:1сердце Разблокировка:Пройти за персонажа Сиф босса молчание Эффект: каждая третья слеза прилепает к врагу при попадении thumb|Глаз Сифа _______________________________________________________________________________ Том Один One Файл:Tom3.png Тип Предмета: Активируемый/Пасивный Нахождение: Библиотека Открытие: Прохождение Greed за всех персонажей. Заряд: 4 деленния Активируемая Способность: Даёт с Шансом 70% - Красное сердце, 50% - Синие Сердце, 30% - Черное Сердце, 10% - Золотое Сердце Пасивная Способность: Увеличивает Шанс выпадения Красный сердец на - 5% , Синих на - 4%, Черный на - 3%, Золотые на - 2% Том Два Two Тип Предмета: Активируемый/Пасивный Нахождение: Библиотека Открытие: Прохождение игры с артефактом Tom One Заряд: 6 деленния Активируемая Способность: Даёт с Шансом 90% - Красное сердце, 70% - Синие Сердце, 50% - Черное Сердце, 30% - Золотое Сердце Пасивная Способность: Увеличивает Шанс выпадения Красный сердец на - 6% , Синих на - 5%, Черный на - 4%, Золотые на - 3% Том Три Three Тип Предмета: Активируемый/Пасивный Нахождение: Библиотека Открытие: Прохождение игры с артефактом Tom Two Заряд: 8 деленния Активируемая Способность: Даёт с Шансом 100% - Красное сердце, 80% - Синие Сердце, 70% - Черное Сердце, 40% - Золотое Сердце Пасивная Способность: Увеличивает Шанс выпадения Красный сердец на - 10% , Синих на - 9%, Черный на - 8%, Золотые на - 7% 'Мешочек с песком' (by RoMAN44y) Тип: пассивный.thumb При получении этого артефакта подставки с которых взяли артефакт остаются стоять. Если прикоснуться к такой подставке, то вы положите на него свой активируемый артефакт. Если у вас его нет/вы положили его на другой пьедистал, то вы положите один из ваших артефактов (определяется рандомно). Положив артефакт на пьедистал, его эффекты отнимутся, но артефакт можно опять подобрать и получить эффекты обратно. На использованные артефакты возрождающие игрока эффект не накладывается опять. При ложении артефактов добавляющих хп, хп отнимается. Сам мешочек с песком является отсылкой на Индиану Джонса. Айзек быстро ложит мешок на место артефакта, и подставка не исчезает, считая что на ней артифакт. 'Камень-Ножницы-Бумага '(by RoMAN44y) Тип: Активируемый; Заряд: 7 делений.thumb При использовании может дать один из 3-ёх (+секретный) различных эффектов (соответственно, шанс каждого- 33%). Одновременно может дать только один эффект. Перечень эффектов: *Камень: даёт 1 синее сердце ; *Ножницы: наносит каждому противнику в комнате 30 урона; *Бумага: неуязвимость длинной в 10 секунд (во время неуязвимости можно стрелять); * Для ультра счастливчиков-1% шанс получить 5 артефактов (каждая сделка с дьяволом и еденица удачи увеличивают шанс на 2%). 'Уютный дом '(by RoMAN44y) Тип: Активируемый; Заряд: 10 делений.thumb При использовании телепортирует персонажа в комнату "Уютный дом" (ищите в Идеи фанатов/Комнаты Rebirth). Категория:Идеи Фанатов